This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. These studies are meant to build initial prototpe instrumentation for WiFI platform. This platform will combine reflectance, fluorescence, and speckle measurements. The initial validation studies will include a series of phantom measurements to validate instruments and initial attempts at model development